Lino
|VmBwYDnhjdY}} lino (リノ), formerly known as яiйο, is an with a cheerful and carefree sounding voice, with has a great variety. She can change her voice from a clear one like in her "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" , over a cute girly one, such as in her "Ren'ai Circulation" , to a voice type, as shown in her cover of "Lost Time Memory" . In addition to singing, she can also imitate the voice of Crayon Shinchan, Kyuubey and Hachikuji Mayoi.Her Nico Nico Pedia entry She sings not only VOCALOID songs, but also anime songs, especially from Macross F. Her first hit was of "Pretty Panty☆Akumarin" and her most popular cover up to date is her "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" with 88K views as of July 2013. She has also participated in Touhou arrange albums. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on July 19, 2010) # OCTAVE/Zase to Od 2 (Released on August 13, 2011) # Rabbit (Headphone Tokyo album) (Released on July 19, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # Sound Spectrum (Elemental Records album) (Released on August 14, 2010) # KUJIRA MUSIC 4 (Released on August 14, 2010) # AGGRESSIVE FESTIVAL (C-CLAYS album) (Released on September 11, 2011) # AGGRESSIVE FREQUENCY (C-CLAYS album) (Released on May 27, 2012) # AGGRESSIVE BEST VOCALS #01 (C-CLAYS album) (Released on February 23, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # HAPPY　END (The Voc@loid M@ster 30) (Released on November 15, 2014) # Dreamin' POP (Released on April 25, 2015) # Zankyou no Requiem (Released on December 31, 2016) }} Collaboration Units # MI-NO with MISAKI # Mocolino with MOCO List of Covered Songs (2008.06.14) # "Gomibako" (2008.06.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.21) # "Seikan Hikou" (Macross F song) (2008.06.26) # "Aimo ~ Tori no Hito" (Aimo ~ Bird Humans) (Macross F song) -Acapella ver.- (2008.07.06) # "Ame wo Tsureyuku" (Bringing the Rain) (2008.11.13) # "Neko Nikki" (Cat Diary) (Macross F song) -healingmix- (2008.12.09) # "Preparade" (Toradora! OP) (2008.12.23) # "Anata no Oto" (Macross F song) (2008.12.28) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.01.03) # "Ai・Oboeteimasuka" (Do You Remember Love) (Macross F song) (2009.01.08) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.14) # "Noroi no Megane" (Cursed Glasses) feat. lino and Arihiko (2009.03.27) # "silky heart" (2009.03.28) # "Sakasama Rainbow" (Reverse Rainbow) feat. lino and hana (2009.04.12) # "Marginal" (2009.04.14) # "Taisetsu na Kotoba" (Important Words) (2009.04.16) # "Cagayake! GIRLS" (K-ON! song) (2009.04.23) # "Seikan Hikou" (Macross F song) (2009.05.10) # "1/6" (2009.05.12) # "Triangular" (2009.05.15) # "Sayonara no Matataki" (A Blink of Goodbye) (2009.05.29) # "one more kiss" (2009.06.09) # "Pretty Panty☆Akumarin" (2009.06.15) # "Kimi ni Gomenne" (An Apology to You) (2009.07.13) # "SPiCa" (2009.08.06) # "blue bird" -kujira mix- (2009.08.28) # "Prism" (2009.09.08) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku) (2009.09.17) # "No Logic" (2009.10.19) # "No Logic" (2009.10.19) (Not in Mylist) # "ACUTE" feat. lino, Arihiko and yue (2009.10.26) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chained Girl) (2009.11.06) # "Iki wo Shite, Kanji Teiru" (Macross F song) (2009.11.09) # "Butterfly" (2009.11.19) # "Tears" (Original with ma10a) (2009.12.10) # "Nyannuan Special Service Medley Tokumori" (2009.12.11) # "Lion" (Macross F song) feat. lino and hana (2009.12.16) # "Pretty Fundoshi☆Akumarin" feat. lino and Arihiko (2010.01.04) # "Itakoi☆Ren'ai Flagation" (2010.01.05) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.01.08) # "PIANO*GIRL" (2010.02.02) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2010.02.12) # "Anata no Oto" (Macross F song) -sing & play ver.- (2010.02.19) # "ARiA" (2010.04.29) # "GO! GO! MANIAC" (K-ON! OP) (2010.04.29) # "Koiiro Byoutou" (2010.06.16) # "tune the rainbow" (RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio ED) (hana's birthday) feat. ＊Airi, Arihiko, Ikki, Eve, Udonko, Gakurin. Kalium, Ginan, saki, Shao, Seriyu, Soraru, Chibita, Choco, Nayuu, Nimo, ｎｏｎ, Mitsumushi and lino (2010.08.09) # "melting summer" (2010.08.30) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (2010.09.20) # "Hands" (2010.09.28) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2010.10.18) # "Hakkoutai no Rudy" (Rudy of the Illuminant) (2010.12.21) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. lino and MISAKI (2010.12.27) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. lino and MISAKI (2011.02.08) # "Tabitachi no Hi ni" feat. hana, lino, LIQU@., mega, yue, Arihiko, Emoru, Kalium, Jenga, Ruchiru, Yocchan, Kokuchou, Gakurinand saki (2011.03.19) # "Melt" (2011.08.09) (Community only) # "Magic☆Message" (2011.10.03) # "Sayonara Carnival" (2011.10.13) # "Lost Destination" feat. lino and MIYU (2011.12.16) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. luz, ZERO, KK, MISAKI, Hyon and lino (2012.01.13) # "Alice in Musicland" (2012.04.13) # "Kuusou Palette" (Daydream Palette) -remix- (2012.04.13) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.02) # "Colorful × Melody" feat. lino and MOCO (2012.06.12) # "Мr. Мusic" feat. irony, lino, majico, Iwamoto, Shairu, Hiiragi Yuka and poppy (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "ﾟGentsuu Requiem" (Phantom Pain Requiem) (2012.06.29) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.06.30) # "0 → ∞ he no Choudou" (2012.07.04) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2012.07.10) # "dachi to Ide" (2012.07.23) # "will" (2012.07.30) # "Haitoku no Hana" (Corrupted Flower) feat. Memeta, lino, rick, Utage Anna, Chikatarira and Seriyu (2012.08.02) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Windup God) (2012.08.03) # "apricot" (2012.08.29) # "Hachigatsu no Kaze" (August Wind) (2012.09.08) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.07) # "Sensei to Shoujo Soudou -Daiisshin Kouhan-" (The Uproar of Teacher and Girl -First Trial-) (2012.10.11) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koise yo Otome" (Life is Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.12) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta." (Sunrise, Your song.) (2012.11.21) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) (2012.11.28) # "Ohimesama ni Naritai no!" (I Wanna be a Princess!) (2012.11.28) # "trick art!" (2012.11.28) # "Rokuchounen to ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2013.01.01) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2013.01.01) # "Nagareboshi Yori Hayaku" (Faster than a Shooting Star) (2013.01.20) # "Shalala" (2013.01.23) # "Sonna Koto Ura no Mata Urabanashi Desho?" (Kotoura-san OP) (2013.03.03) # "Setsuna Cycle" (Momentary Cycle) (2013.03.10) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.20) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi, but I Want to Fall in Love) (2013.03.24) # "Reincarnation" (2013.03.28) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.01) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.04) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.30) # "Sayonara no Tsubasa" ~ Band.Edition ~ feat. lino and okogeeechann (2013.05.03) # "Houkago Overflow" (2013.05.04) # "Broccoli no Uta" (2013.05.05) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" (Worthless Utopia Policy) (2013.05.26) # "TOKIO FUNKA" (2013.05.31) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.06.07) (Private) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.06.07) (Private) # "Hakoniwa no Yume" (2013.06.13) # "Immoralist" (2013.06.26) # "sister's noise" (2013.07.03) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.04) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Nanao, Owan, Himeringo, VAЯOSH, Yumeko, Yukimura. and lino (2013.09.07) # "Totsugeki Planet Explosion" feat. lino and okogeeechann (2013.09.22) # "Just Be Friends" (2013.10.02) # "Inochi no Justitia" (2013.11.06) # "Mitsugetsu Un Deux Trois" (2014.01.21) # "Aoi Sora Wo Nozomu Nara" (2014.01.29) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. lino, Himeringo, Fasora, Eco, Yumeko, Owan, Yukimura. and Nanao (2014.02.18) # "You Rock" (2014.03.11) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" (2014.03.18) # "Lap Tap Love" (2014.04.12) # "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaF9fsss26M Streaming Heart" (2014.04.13) # "13" (2014.05.10) # "Seishin Houkai Syndrome" (2014.05.20) # "First Kiss and…" (2014.05.23) # "Inner Arts" (2014.06.17) # "Nico Nico Douga Kikouroku" (2014.06.28) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Owan, lino and Nanao (2014.07.06) # "Saihate" (2014.07.26) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (2014.08.23) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Hyon and lino (2014.09.06) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Himeringo, Shakemii, Owan, Nanao, Eco, Yumeko, lino, Yukimura. and Madotsuki@ (2014.10.30) # "Lovely Smile" (2014.11.04) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2014.11.16) # "Overclock" (2014.12.02) # "Bye Bye, Nostalgica" (2014.12.14) # "Yume wa Owaranai" (Tales of Phantasia OP) (2014.12.15) # "Merry Christmas, My Hero" (2014.12.25) # "heavenly blue" (Aldnoah.Zero OP) (2015.01.09) # "Shinzou Connect" (2015.01.19) # "Ai no Sceranio" (2015.01.24) # "Sing a Song" feat. Lino, Nonorin, Kanaki, Suzuka, Mifuyu, Noko, Poti, Suzushiro, tamago, Sherie, Charu, and Aeri (2015.02.04) # "Senka Conceal" (2015.02.22) # "Lapis Lazuri" (Arslan Senki ED) (2015.05.29) # "Absolute Soul" (2015.07.03) # "Sekai wo Kowashite Iru" (Terminating The World) (2015.07.18) # "Mujin Eki" (Ghost Station) (2015.07.22) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.30) # "ring your bell" (2015.09.08) # "Nemurenai Tsukiyo wa Kami ni Inori wo" (Sleepless Moonlit in the Prayer to God) (2015.11.01) # "Wonderful Rush" feat. Rita☆, lino, Kyoko, Owan, +*Mirin, Onishi Amimi, Tear, Himeringo and Shakemii (2015.12.05) # "Kagepro Medley" feat. Yomi, Kyouko, lino, Lielle, Suya, Kobato, Hakosora, Kiichigo, Mirei, Shuiro, Ichimaru Ichigo, Ayo, Nonorin, Kagenui Hana, Happiness and Sherie (2016.01.10) # "Yoru no Kujira" (Night Whale) (2016.01.20) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight, Original with ) (2016.01.31) # "Scrap%&Build" (2016.02.02) # "Hello, Worker" (2016.02.16) # "Shiro Yuki" (White Snow) (2016.03.13) # "Hoshizuku Orchestra" (Stardust Orchestra) (2016.03.22) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) (2016.03.26) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.04.12) # "Hello, Hoshi wo Kazoete" (Love Live! song) feat. Rita☆, lino and U. (2016.04.18) # "Tomorrow" (2016.04.26) # "High Free Spirits" (High School Fleet OP) feat. Kurosagi Uru and lino (2016.05.27) # "innocent promise" (Shounen Maid OP) feat. Kurosagi Uru and lino (2016.06.04) # "Ikenai Borderline" (MacrossΔ insert song) feat. lino and MIFUYU (2016.06.13) # "Ichido Dake no Koi Nara" (If the Love Comes only Once; MacrossΔ OP) feat. lino and MIFUYU (2016.06.14) # "Tsumi no Namae" (The Name of Sin) (2016.06.16) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-evading Rock) (2016.06.22) # "Rune ga Pikatto Hikattara" (MacrossΔ ED) feat. lino and MIFUYU (2016.06.25) # "KABANERI OF THE IRON FORTRESS" (Koutetsujou no Kabaneri OP) feat. Miinuko and lino (2016.07.07) # "Align" feat. sunsea, Blanc, Suzuhana, Komatsurina, and lino (2016.07.10) # "Tsubasa" (Wing; Arslan Senki Fuurin Ranbu OP) feat. Miinuko and lino (2016.07.25) # "Lotus Pain" (D.Gray-man HALLOW ED) feat. Kurousagi Uru and lino (2016.08.23) # "DEAD OR LIE" (Danganronpa 3 Future Edition OP) feat. Kurousagi Uru and lino (2016.08.27) # "SAKURA Skip" (NEW GAME! OP) feat. Kurousagi Uru, *namirin, Rika, and lino (2016.08.28) # "Alien Alien" -Sexy Alien ver.- feat. Sitsuki, wasavi, Namae wa, mada nai., koto, mainan, lino, AKne, Leerinka, Ruta, and LowFat (2016.10.02) # "GIRAFFE BLUES" feat. lino and MIFUYU (2016.09.02) # "Hametsu no Junjou" (Destructive Purity; Macross Δ ED) feat. lino and MIFUYU (2016.09.07) # "Kirawaremono no Uta" (The Poetry of a Hated Person) (2016.09.17) # "Kaze wa Yokoku Naku Fuku" (Wind Blows Without Notice; Macross Δ insert song) feat. lino and MIFUYU (2016.09.20) # "Reversible・Campaign" (2016.09.20) # "Zettai Reido θ Novatic" (Macross Δ OP2) feat. lino and MIFUYU (2016.09.29) # "TRUE" (Hibike! Euphonium 2 OP) (2016.10.29) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) ( ) feat. pu:rip and lino (2016.10.30) # "God Saves the Girls" (Stella no Mahou OP) feat. lino and Kurousaki Uru (2016.11.11) # "Sakebe" (Scream; Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku OP) feat. Miinuko and lino (2016.11.12) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2016.12.09) # "Future Strike" (Vivid Strike! OP) feat. lino and Kurousaki Uru (2016.12.12) # "Give a reason" (Slayers NEXT) (2016.12.17) # "Zankyou no Requiem" (Revenge of the Reverie; Kancolle Original song with Tom) feat. Kurosagi Uru, Hiina, and lino (2016.12.15) # "Bloom" (Girlish Number OP) feat. *namirin, Otouto no Ane, Rika, lino, and Kurousagi Uru (2016.12.27) # "Es ~dirty aspiration~" feat. LIQU@., Himepurin♂, Mer,, lino, and Moko (2016.12.31) # "Universe" (2017.01.10) # "Odoryanse" feat. Kurousagi Uru and lino (2017.01.10) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. Kurousagi Uru and lino (2017.01.26) # "Blow out" (Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records OP) feat. lino and miinuko (2017.06.07) }} Gallery Illust. by Nekobaka (ネコばか) |lino - Alienx2.png|lino as seen in her collab cover of "Alien Alien" Illust. by Umi (海) |Bloom Girlx5.png|From left to right, top to bottom: Otouto no Ane, Kurousagi Uru, Rika, *namirin, lino as seen in "Bloom" |Es-dirty aspiration- girlsx5.png|From left to right: Himepurin♂, Moko, lino, LIQU@., Mer, as seen in "Es ~dirty aspiration~" }} Trivia * She changed her name on April 2010. * She often adds ｡.ﾟ+:.:ﾟ+｡ or other symbols around the titles of her songs. * She can play the piano, as demonstrated on her cover of "Anata no Oto" . External Links * Website * Twitter